super smash crossover
by naruto6294demon
Summary: this is part one out of three so enjoy


supersmashcrossover

Samus had called all the brawl characters so they came. "Why did you call us" said sonic "I was just going to have a brawl with toon link" said link. "Look" said Samus "I have created a device that will take us to other universes so we can fight in other places". "Ok so let try it" said Lucario. Samus turned it on and it started to glow. "Let's go already" said Snake. So they all jump in and they feel like there in a tube. When they finally landed they where in a place where it was filled with lava. "Where the hell are we"? Said Marth. "I know this, place this is Star Wars" said Toon link. "This is the place where Anakin was fighting Obi-wan." "All right" said sonic "All right I always wanted a lightsaber" and sonic ran to Anakin and said 'hi I am sonic and can I have your lightsaber'. Anakin had no arms and one leg. So sonic grabbed the lightsaber and ran back to the group who was having a brawl and then pit made a discovery ``I can use the force'' cried pit. Soon fox said "I am bored can we go somewhere else?" so Samus typed in some coordinates and then they teleported to the Hidden leaf village. Then Naruto came and said "hey sonic what up pit and T-link" everyone looked at them and sonic said "we have been here before." "You have change pit you look older" said Naruto. "Well you change" said sonic "you are taller and you look more mature." Then Sakura came and said "hi sonic, pit, t-link. When Marth and saw Sakura he fell in love he went to Sakura and said "I am Marth and you are a very beautiful girl will you go out with me?" Sakura blushed and thought "well he is cute" but then Naruto said "if you say yes I will use my jutsu on him." "Oh is that a fight" said Marth "yeah" said Naruto "Watch this multi shadow clone jutsu. Then there was a thousand of Naruto then he did his ninja harem. Marth rocked form his nosebleed and hit the hokage statue. Then Jiraiya came and said "oh yeah the perfect image I can watch you all day" then he said "ah man" because Naruto change back to only get punched by sakura. "Easy you are scaring the rest of the group" said sonic. Then he turned to Naruto and said "you want to brawl?" "Oh yeah" said Naruto then they got the stage ready which was inside the hokage statue and they began. Naruto threw a kunai at sonic but sonic dodge it with a spinball and charge straight at Naruto then Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu to move out of the way. Then there was a flash and Naruto saw a shiny ball then sonic said "that is a smash ball break it open and it unlock great power but you have to break it open "all right" Naruto said then he brought his shadow clone and form his rasenga. The shadow clone threw Naruto at the smash ball and it broke open and Naruto felt a tremendous power like when he went four tailed then he did his four tailed blast. "Oh s#t" said sonic and it was so powerful that it took two life of him and Naruto won. So they went back to the group to find out that they all at itigo ramen everyone fought someone Samus fought someone. Samus fought Rock Lee Snake fought Neji. So Samus said "lets go somewhere else" "we are coming with you" said Naruto and Sakura at the same time. "Ok" said Samus "I am putting the corr" "wait" someone cried. Everyone turned around and saw rock lee, Neji, Shikamaru coming toured them "we are come with you" said rock lee "ok the more the merrier" said Mr. Game and watch. "Ok so let go" said Samus so they teleported to Hogwarts "ok I ask again where the hell are we" said Marth "I know" said Mario "we are in Harry Potter" Mario sounded nervous then Harry potter came and said "Sonic what is up where's Mario he owns me money and T- link you might want to stay away from Hermione she still in love with you. "So where is our wands last time we was here we had wands" said Sonic and when everyone look at themselves they had robes with the Gryffindor symbol expect for Bowser he had the Slyethrin symbol on his and they all had wands. "What just happened?" Said Neji "I can't use Bakugan" "Ah hah there you are Mario give me my money" said Harry. They all went in when and Hermione came and almost crashed into T- link "oh sorry" said Hermione "hi T-link you came back for me" "no I did not I came for a good fight but I did not get it so lets go" "let's go" said Samus. So they teleported and landed in a place called raccoon city "oh no let's get out of here" said Luigi "why" ask Naruto "this is resident evil the whole city is filled with zombies" said Luigi "all right let get out of here" said Samus and they teleported to a place with a dragon "ah hell" said Ike we are in mortal kombat. "What is that?" ask snake "it is a place where people fight to the death" said Ike. Then scorpion came and pointed at ice climbers and said "I challenge you to mortal kombat so they got the stage ready and ice climbers kick scorpion butt and they did an awesome fatality then they went to yu-gi-oh and Yugi had a duel with t-link. Then by accident they went to Ben 10 alien force and it was Naruto and sonic vs. Ben and Kevin. Fox got sick so they had to go home but before they left sonic said "I am having a house party"


End file.
